


My Teddy

by fyfabz



Category: Legend (2015), Legend (Movie 2015)
Genre: Bisexuality, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POSSIBLE LEGEND SPOILERS, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyfabz/pseuds/fyfabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based of Legend bio-pic movie to be released later this year where Teddy Smith (Taron Egerton) is in a relationship with gángster kingpin Ronnie Kray (Tom Hardy) who is bisexual and also in a relationship with a girl named Anna Firth.</p><p>But Teddy can't help but to feel 'attracted' to this fragile girl who was supposed to be his competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I had been toying with since I saw the trailer for Legend and saw Taron play Teddy Smith. I just fell in love (I already was) but oh, man...
> 
> Anyways, feedback would be appreciated.

"You shouldn't let him do this to yah, love." He says with that thick accent of his that I'd come to know so well as he walks closer to me, offering me a cigarette from his pocket, which I politely deny. Smoking is a habit I'm guilty of, but it's also one I'm trying to stop.

"Well, there's nothing I could do about it, it is?" My words are harsh and I blurt them out before I can stop myself.

He looks stunned for a moment, but it's a brief one before he's chuckling into the darkness of the night, however, that doesn't stops me from apologizing to him.

"Is quite alright, Anna." He puffs the smoke into the air and out of his lungs, as he continues "just caught me off for a sec there."

"I know," I say, sighing deeply, "week has gotten a toll on me and... him."

"And you are his punching bag for him to release tension, huh?"

"Stop it, Edward."

"It's Teddy, hon." He corrects as his breathing mixed with the smoke and cold of his mouth, fill the air around us "you know, I hate the whole full name-ish thing."

I straighten my back up, pushing myself off from the handrail I had been leaning on and clean off small specks off 'imaginary' dust from the skirt of my dress, as I turn to him and say with a smile, "Stop it, _**Teddy**_. It's just how things are."

He chuckles darkly, his hand holding the cigarette between his fingers, goes to his temple as to try and calm his temper, as to try and comprehend how could I be so accustomed to those words.

And at that time everyone had heard of Teddy's temper. He used to beat off people just for fun and he still does, but mostly due to his line of 'work'. He suffers from a short temper attitude and he can lose it quick, oh boy, he can lose it real quickly. That's why he was known as Edward 'Mad Teddy' Smith, but for me...

_"For you, I'm just Teddy, love."_

"I should probably go inside now," I sigh deeply into the air, gathering the courage to face yet another charade. I pass only a few inches away from Teddy before he grabs my arm by my elbow, stopping me on my tracks.

"Don't." he says tossing away the cigarette and looks me into the eyes, my lower lip quivering but I don't dare saying it, so I drop my gaze to the ground and try to get off from his grip but it's useless to do so.

"Teddy," I plea with him, "you know how things are; and they're never going to change."

"I could—" he sighs in defeat, followed by a chuckle that doesn't adds any humor to our conversation, maybe the idea in his head sounding stupid but decides to speak it out loud anyways "I could protect you from him, from _this._ "

I smile, shaking my head at his statement "You could," I reply, my hand going for his cheek making him lean into my touch with eyes closed "and you would get us both killed."

His eyes open, staring deep at mine. He wishes he could deny it, but it was true. He knew it and I knew it. If I ever get out was either in shame and disgrace or in a bag.

"I really need to go inside," I repeat, "he must be wondering where I am now"

"He _knows_ I'm taking a smoke. We have time."

"He knows _you_ are. Not me, Teddy." I sigh unhappily, "I need to go now." He releases my elbow after that, letting me go; but before I can second doubt myself I turn around and jump into his arms as my lips crash against his, tongue fighting for entrance, his hands taking in each curve of my body from underneath the dress until they find the hem of it and push it up enough so he can feel the skin on my thighs, gasping for air in a moan when he does so.

I love him.

And I know he loves me.

And even though I wish I could stay trapped into this moment forever; I can't. We can't, cause we would never be able to live through the day if we ever decided to do so. I put my hands against his chest and with heavy heart, I push his warm body away from mine, so I can fix my façade.

He looks at me in sadness as I take a heavy breath and ask.

"How I look?"

"Like you always do, doll." He smiles, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear "perfect."

I step closer to him, his hands place themselves on my hips squeezing as mine reach for his cheeks, my fingers memorizing his eyes, nose, eyebrows and lips. Those lips I fell in love with all those years ago.

I give him one last quick peck and dash for the door, making sure every part of my attire is in place as I move through the crowd of people, looking for _him._

"Oh, sweet thang,"he raises his hand at me as he spots me, "come here, would ya?" beckoning for me to meet him with his group of friends "took you long enough, love" he purrs in my ear as I take my place on the table by his side, mustering a small smile and he proceeds to introduce me to his 'friends', he tells stories through a few minutes, his hand resting on my knee, squeezing every now and then before we are interrupted.

"I'm sorry, folks," Teddy smiles flashing his perfect white teeth to the members on the table, his eyes landing more than often on me as usual, "work is killing, a smoke was quite needed." He jokes, as the presents laugh, myself included.

"Done already, Teddy?" Ronnie asks, his hand still on my knee.

"Yeah, it was just a quick break" his eyes zero into his, "needed as fuck." He finishes as his eyes look for mine, causing a slight blush to appear on my cheeks which I try to pass as to much heat on the place.

"Good, we have some..." Ronnie starts talking business and I drift off away from the conversation, focusing on Teddy smile back at Ronnie whenever he says something before he turns to me and says he'll have to attend some business later on but promises he'll make it up to me while a smirk appears on his lips. I pretend to love the idea as he suspects nothing on my behavior and the night goes on.

Yes, I'm the 'girlfriend' of Ronald Kray as I find myself in love with Teddy Smith, his lover.

It's a fucked world, and so am I.

* * *

But I didn't woke up one morning and decided I wanted to fuck with my fiancée, in fact, I never asked for this type of relationship. But Ronald Kray had put his eye on me a long time ago and he would always get what he wanted, he is not the man to bargain with; and now, I was in a relationship with Ronnie as he was in one with Teddy cause his preferences weren't strictly for the ladies, he was bisexual—swung for both sides—and we, Teddy and I, were not allowed to complain.

And we didn't. For starters, Teddy was strictly homosexual and I never minded that. To be honest, I didn't care. Neither did he, he used to give two flying fucks about me.

But then, one day, he came home with news about a business to Ronnie and he found out. He found out I wasn't really his fiancée but more of a punching bag to him.

When Teddy opened the door, Ronnie was in the middle of crushing my left cheek and I dare to say Teddy saved me, his interruption took Ronnie's mind off me and drove it straight to him, he took his coat and left with Teddy trailing behind him... or so I thought.

Ronnie send Teddy back to nurse my wounds and he complied, feeling bad for a beaten girl, I suppose, or maybe he was just following orders and nothing else— I never really asked him and he has never told me.

He cleaned my cheek as tears fell down my face, my mouth not even muttering a sound as the alcohol touched the open cuts on my, oh-so delicate skin, I wasn't planning on crying in front of my 'fianceé's lover over the fact that this was my life, the one I had ended up with and that there wasn't really a way out for me—at least not one where I ended up alive— but something about Teddy's presence was... strangely comforting. 

Reggie didn't know. Maybe he would have done something. Maybe...

* * *

"I'm sorry," Teddy's words left his mouth before—I think—he could even register them. He had been cleaning Ronnie's most recent show of affection towards me and whenever this happened he would always sent Teddy to clean... 'my' mess.

I sigh deeply, as his eyes were trained on his hands holding the cotton-balls that were now stained in my dried blood.

"It's not your fault." I told him and that was it.

Next time, it happened over dinner. Reggie found out, he punched Ronnie and a big argument unleashed.

When we got home, Ronnie was wasted and I knew he was going to lay his hands on me, either sexually or physically to attempt and murder me.

By now, I was hoping he would finally succeed in his plan to murder me as I had nothing left to live for. Children? Not a chance I would deliver kids for this man; any chance of a happy ending had died when Ronnie Kray had saw walking down the street.

But before Ronnie could slap me to the ground, Teddy came and took his hand away, coaxing him into calm down, surprisingly Teddy had a great gift when it came to calming the beast that Ronald Kray was. I didn't got an earful of what Teddy said to Ronnie that night, but I did hear when he was coaxing him into regaining his brother's confidence and beating me wasn't the way to do so, after that Ronnie had taken his jacket and left us alone in the small apartment. 

Teddy sighed deeply before looking back at me, "Seems I'm gonna be your damn babysitter."

* * *

Ronnie had took off for two months—the longest he's been away yet— deep down and secretly I was hoping his body would turn up under a bridge in the morning news but Reggie had told us he was okay. Regardless, I've never been as grateful to anyone as I was to Teddy since that day. 

Due to the fact he was basically living in the same apartment I was and I was under his 'protection', we started bonding more and more, growing closer— I felt confident with Teddy being around. He wasn't one of Ronnie's tugs who would give me those looks of hungriness or would imply that he was expecting for me to have sex with them. Teddy was Teddy, he was perfect.

But things escalated quickly between us, it got out of control; and one night, between alcohol and the smoke of cigarettes he kissed me, as I quote he had said _"I'm curious as to what the fuss is about."_

I loved the way his lips felt on mine, the look on his eyes as they went back from my lips to my eyes as we gasped for air, letting me know he had enjoyed just as much as I had.

"Te—"

"Shh," he whispers against my lips before trapping them with his lips again. And with the alcohol on our side, we took things further that night. That night was the first one Teddy fucked me on Ronnie and I's bed.

* * *

 

Next morning we have sworn to never speak of the subject again, quoting Teddy's homosexuality and my non-existence desire for him but it was inevitable, mainly cause he wouldn't stop looking at me, confirming his homosexuality had become bisexuality and my 'non-existence' desire was very much existing when his looks made me shiver to the core. That day we did it on the couch, kitchen and yet again, in the bed.

Ronnie's trip had lasted only 3 short months and when he had returned he had promised Reggie he would go straight—clean up his act— he had also asked for my forgiveness but I never really got to reply to him before he had me under him and was fucking me thoroughly, like he would always do— It's such a shame Reggie had believed his brother, but what else was he supposed to do? Ronnie was still his brother, that wouldn't change and the sympathetic look Reggie had given me before leaving Ronnie and I alone had let me know Ronnie wouldn't change either. 

* * *

 

Ronnie's arrival proposed an obstacle for me and Teddy's relationship, shortening his visits, but none of it mattered to Teddy, who had no intention in stopping his relationship with me.

_"I won't stop seeing you, love." He told me with heavy accent "I haven't had my fill with you and you, certainly, haven't had your fill of me." His smirk becoming strong at the end of the sentence._

His visits, our time together—even though it was short would be the highlight of my day, if not my week. 

And just knowing he wanted to keep seeing me, was it for me; I didn't need another sign or confirmation for us to continue our sex escapades between smoke and bathroom breaks, between trips Ronnie didn't need Teddy, or trips that involved Ronnie's secret hobbies in the BDSM world.

Ronnie's promise of him never laying a hand on me again lasted about 2 weeks, it all ended rather abruptly when I smiled at one of his friends according to Ronnie 'way too nicely' when he told a joke. So, he had rewarded me with a bruised cheek that was covered next day by a cape of makeup, but I couldn't fool Teddy. He knew every inch of my body, maybe even better than I did, so when he saw me first thing next morning, the first thing his blue eyes collided with was with the bruise underneath my makeup and he went straight into 'Mad Teddy' behavior but relaxed as I spoke to him, as I reminded him that he could not mention this to Ronnie, cause it would ruin everything between us and he wasn't about to jeopardize our relationship or my safety by doing that.

So we pretended. We pretended to be okay, we pretended to not care for each other. To not give two flying fucks about each other.

We were good at it, we we're perfect on our parts. We were meant to play them.

And during all that time, we never stop seeing each other, nor did Ronnie's beatings stopped. We were both sleeping with the same man and with each other but were only in love with one of them, I, on my part, had fallen deeply in love with Teddy since that night before Ronnie left. I was just too blind at that time to see it.

* * *

 

"I'm going to speak to Reggie today," Teddy spoke to me as he entered my apartment. Reggie took me away from Ronnie, beating the crap out of him once he found out he had put in the hospital and had set me up in a safe house. Reggie thought of me as a sister and hated when Ronnie took it to the fists, the last time, he had promised me at the hospital, would be the last one.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "No, Teddy, you can't."

"Anna, it's different now." He says, as a hand goes through his hair "Reggie isn't Ronnie."

"He's his brother, Teddy." I say, "you can't!"

"Anna—"

"I'm pregnant."

"W-what?"

"I'm—"

"I heard you. I just—how—how long?" he chokes out.

I sigh, closing my eyes and looking down. He didn't wanted it. He didn't wanted the baby. "About 3 weeks." I reply in whisper.

I turn my back to him, trying to hold down the tears when I feel his hands on my hips, wrapping them around my waist, chin propped up on my shoulder, kissing my ear before asking.

"Can we name her Clary if it's a girl?" he chuckles and I look up at him between tears, a light chuckle leaving my lips, before he envelopes me in a proper hug; "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Teddy." I say, burying my face in his shoulder as I whisper, "don't tell 'em. Promise you won't, Teddy."

He looks beaten, unsure but relents from it with a sigh and says "I promise. 'Kay?"

* * *

 

And yet after his promise, here I was, sitting in a chair on a correctional waiting for Reginald Kray.

"How's it going, Anna?" he greets me as he comes closer.

"It's been better, I suppose." I spoke, gathering courage, crossing my fingers above the cold steel of the table between us.

"What can I do for you, hon?" he asks, in his thick British accent.

"I need to—" I swallowed before continuing, "I need to know what happened to Teddy."

He went pale. I knew it; he didn't needed to say it. I knew it, I have seen this face before, witnessed the same lies before and yet he decided to do it with me.

"I don't know what happened to Teddy." He told me. His eyes drifting to the windows on the wall, his eyes held sadness and yet, not an ounce of remorse.

"Where's his body, Reggie? He told he was speaking to you, he told me—"

He remained silent and a tear escaped my eyes as I stood up from the chair. I had nothing else to speak about with him and I had no interest in seeing Ronnie.

"Anna, I don't—"

"Goodbye, Reggie."

* * *

 

That should've been it, but it wasn't. I saw Reggie one more time, but only years later. This time, he was in bed, ill— _cancer,_ I think the doctor had said. He could barely stay awake but he had requested for me to be there and meet him one last time.

And in his deathbed he spoke the words I had been longing to hear years ago, the closure I needed for the thoughts that haunted my nights, whispers with my name dripping from Teddy's thick accent.

"Anna," Reggie says, dragging the words, "I... killed... Te...ddy."

I stay quiet as he awaits for a response, a response I don't have. I could've screamed, tell him what I really thought, curse him—call him a thousand names but all those thoughts had suddenly vanished from my head and only one remained.

_Word vomit._

"I was in love with him," I blurt out, looking down, "Teddy and I—"

"I know," he mutters, between coughs "I wish... things would've... been... different."

_Yes, so do I. For starters I wish **he** could've stayed quiet as I plead with him._

"He loved you," Reggie says as I, for a moment, think he refers to Teddy but he speaks of Ronnie. "He was confused, and had a hell of a way to show you his affection, he didn't wanted you to run on him."

Reggie had killed Teddy. _My Teddy._ To protect his brother, a man who 'loved' me and had a brutal way of showing it.

And before I can stop it, it happens again. Word vomit.

"Did he tell you I was pregnant?" I told him in a choke, a tear rolling down my cheek "did he mention to you—as you were taking his life—that I was expecting a child? _His_ child?"

Reggie is shocked, so Teddy didn't told him; Reggie smiles, more like smirks with light chuckle before loud coughs take over him, and as he calms down he says, "I... always knew... that little... bribe... wasn't... what he said... he was."

A small tear escapes my eye and I clean it before it reaches my cheek, a small laugh leaves my throat, before I stand up, not wanting to be here anymore, but before I leave the room I look back at Reggie's broken body and tell him,

"I forgive you," my words spoken truthfully, "even though you or your brother never asked for it, even though you don't really deserve it..." I laugh darkly, "Teddy... Teddy would've totally wanted for me to blow your brains out in the middle of the night on a dark alley... that was him after all but—I... I can't let my child lose yet, another parent."

Reggie never replies to my words as I leave the room that day, I found out later that he died 3 days later on his bed. According to the press, it was painful; he had suffered just as much as his brother Ronnie had done 8 months ago in a psychiatric ward when he was stabbed to death.

I was no longer attached to the suffering of my past, and though it was painful, I wouldn't change a thing because I meet him. And ever since meeting Teddy, I had recovered my will to live, and so that was what I was doing, even though he was gone; I was here, living for the both of us.

Teddy had took the bullet for us a long time ago and what I had left to remember him was his smile, his laugh, his eyes, all reflected on my daughter; _Clary._


End file.
